Double Date?
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Marco mendapat ajakan double date dari Ace. Tapi sepertinya double date kali ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai harapannya terutama ketika ia tahu yang melengkapi double date-nya dengan Ace adalah adiknya dan wanita cantik tapi angkuh bernama Boa Hancock / MarcoAce / the first AU story in this fandom / Thanks for reading


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Double Date? © Mari-chan**

Main Chara

 **Marco ─ Portgas D. Ace** **─ Monkey D. Luffy (?)**

* * *

Marco tak tahu reaksi apa yang terpasang di wajahnya ketika Ace mengatakan tentang _double date._ Pria pirang ini jelas heran... _**double date?**_

Memangnya mereka mau pergi dengan siapa?

Dan Marco benar-benar dibuat syok ketika Ace mengatakan mereka akan pergi dengan Luffy dan Hancock.

 _What the hell..._

 _ **"Sebenarnya Luffy tidak paham sama sekali tentang kencan**_ _ **, anak itu hanya ingin makan gratis,"**_ Marco masih ingat ucapan Ace kemarin lewat telepon.

"Lalu?" responnya datar.

 _ **"Jelas saja Luffy langsung mengatakan 'iya' ketika Hancock mengatakan akan membelikannya daging sampai ia kenyang, yaaa... aku merasa kasihan pada Nami,"**_ Marco mengangkat alis meski ia tahu bahwa Ace tak bisa melihatnya.

"Nami? Kenapa dengannya, yoi?" tanyanya heran.

Terdengar hembusan napas frustasi Ace dari ujung telepon, _**"Nanti kujelaskan... jadi masalahnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa tenang membiarkan Luffy pergi dengan wanita itu berdua saja, karena itu kau harus ikut denganku."**_

"Oke," Marco menjawab tanpa berbasa-basi.

Kekehan yang ia dengar di seberang telepon membuat hatinya menghangat, _**"**_ **Arigatou** _ **, Marco, kau memang yang terbaik."**_

.

.

.

Tapi... _double date_ yang seharusnya terjadi dengan indah dan menyenangkan seperti harapan Marco malah berakhir dengan _awkward_ karena Ace yang baru saja mencicipi makanannya tiba-tiba tertidur pulas **(Narkolepsi, terima kasih banyak)** sedangkan Luffy juga ikut-ikutan tertidur karena kekenyangan.

Marco menghembuskan napas berat melihat kepala berhelai raven milik pemuda yang sejak empat tahun yang lalu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya itu terlelap di atas meja makan **(terima kasih pada gerak refleks Marco yang dengan cekatan menghentikan wajah Ace sebelum bertemu dengan piring)** napasnya yang teratur memperlihatkan bahwa pemuda bernama Ace ini tidak akan terbangun dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Namun─dalam hati Marco meringis kaku melihat Luffy─pasalnya, tidak seperti wajah Ace yang bisa ia selamatkan sebelum terjatuh tepat ke piring makananya, ia tidak sempat berbuat apapun untuk membantu Luffy sehingga pemuda itu tertidur dengan wajah yang mencium tumpukan daging.

 ** _Luffy, maafkan aku, yoi._**

Dan lagi, D bersaudara itu seolah tidak menyadari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Marco, katakanlah mereka meninggalkan Marco berdua dengan wanita yang demi apa pun sangat tidak ingin ia hadapi meski lewat obrolan seumur hidupnya─Boa Hancock.

Marco terdiam memikirkan situasinya saat ini.

Saat bersama Ace dan Luffy ia bisa melupakan kehadiran Boa Hancock yang entah kenapa bisa duduk tepat di depannya, tapi sekarang saat dua kakak beradik itu tak bisa diandalkan, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Marco bisa saja menyeret Ace dan Luffy pulang saat ini, karena seperti halnya Ace, Marco pun tak ingin meninggalkan Luffy berdua saja dengan wanita ular itu.

Tidak.

Meskipun terdengar konyol tapi Ia menyayangi Luffy, dan ia tidak ikhlas wanita itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada uhuk─calon adik iparnya─uhuk. Tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat─tidak sopan?

Lagi pula belum tentu juga Hancock melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Luffy 'kan?

Jujur saja Marco lebih senang melihat Luffy benjol-benjol dipukuli Nami dari pada di sini.

Setidaknya Marco tahu bahwa perasan gadis yang identik dengan jeruk itu tulus. Ya, walaupun cara gadis berhelai jingga itu memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada Luffy sedikit membuatnya _sweatdrop_ juga, _sih_.

Tapi wanita bernama Hancock ini?

Marco tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirnya seperti apa. Ketika bersama Luffy, wanita itu bersikap lemah lembut, tapi jika Luffy tidak ada, dia akan kembali menjadi wanita sombong dan angkuh. Berbeda dengan teman-teman Luffy yang tetap terlihat sama, tidak peduli ada Luffy atau tidak.

Sifatnya yang seperti itu mungkin menjadi faktor utama kenapa Marco bersikap lebih protektif ketika Luffy bersama dengan Hancock.

"Apa yang kau lihat!"

Manik biru Marco yang tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi memperhatikan sosok Luffy yang masih terlelap di sebelah Hancock kini bertatapan dengan mata sewarna dengannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh, ingin sekali ia mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu' tapi itu terkesan sangat angkuh meski tak bisa dipungkiri, wanita di depannya ini adalah wanita terangkuh yang pernah ia temui.

"Ace dan adiknya tidur dan aku berniat membawanya pulang─" katanya seraya menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan, "─itu kalau kau tidak keberatan, yoi," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan membawa Luffy!"

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti pada Marco ketika mendengar sahutan Hancock, pria pirang ini hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggeleng, "Mereka akan pulang bersamaku," ujarnya tenang namun tegas dan hal itu sepertinya sedikit banyak membuat Hancock meradang.

"Kau! Berani sekali─"

Dan sebelum ucapan kasar wanita itu meluncur, Marco sudah berdiri dari duduknya, membawa Ace di pundak kanannya dan mengangkat Luffy dengan tangan kiri, "Nikmati makan malammu, Nona Boa," katanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan sekaligus meninggalkan Hancock yang entah berekspresi seperti apa.

Dan sekarang Marco harus mengurus dua bersaudara yang hobi tidur ini, "Hhh," Ia kembali menghela napas memikirkan jalannya _'double date'_ malam ini yang sedikit kacau, "Sebaiknya kuantar mereka pulang," gumamnya.

Tapi diakui atau tidak, Marco benar-benar bersyukur bisa menjauh dari wanita bernama Boa Hancock yang dikatakan sebagai wanita tercantik di kota itu. Dan dengan membawa Luffy tentunya. Dan tolong digaris bawahi bahwa Marco tidak sedikitpun berharap bisa makan satu meja dengan wanita itu lagi.

Tidak, terima kasih.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Tolong, itu double date macam apa? wkwkwkwk**

 **Kasihan Tante Hancock, ya, ditinggal sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat sih, habisnya dia galak gitu kalo gak ada Luffy :'(**

 **Entah fict ini masih bisa disebut fict MarcoAce atau enggak karena kayaknya kok lebih ke BROTP MarcoLuffy O_O" /gubrak /sudah /biarin /yha**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **30 Oktober 2016**

 **Sign,**

 **Istri Sah Trafalgar Law XD**


End file.
